separations
by Lisen-chan
Summary: séries de tout petit OS, limite des drabbles, ou la douleur nos héros quand ils perdent un être cher. chapitre 1 à 9 : Les Mugiwaras. chapitre 10 : Kidd ; chapitre 11 : Ace ; chapitre 12 : Law ; chapitre 13 : Baggy
1. Chapter 1 : Nami

disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-Sama, qui doit être content pour une fois que je ne fais pas du BL avec ses perso :D

tout petit OS sur Nami ^^, d'après une idée qui m'est venue pendant un moment de déprime

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Juste un instant avant, je te serrais contre moi amoureusement et maintenant… maintenant je me retrouve à genou sur le pont du bateau, ton corps disloqué entre mes bras et une plaie béante à ouvert dans mon cœur. _

_Je me sens bizarre, je me vois… je me vois sur le pont où je ne suis plus que douleur, tristesse, sanglot et déchirement. Je me suis scindée en deux, une part de moi s'est recroquevillée autour de ce qui reste de toi tandis que l'autre flotte au-dessus de cette scène abominable, étrangement détachée._

_Je tente de ramener vers moi, les morceaux éparts de toi mais tu t'écoules entre mes doigts impuissants à te sauver. Mes sanglots m'étouffent, je suffoque. Que vais-je devenir sans toi à mes coté ? Comment vivre alors que toi tu n'es plus ?_

_Je vois les autres se rassembler autour de moi, englobant la triste scène d'un coup d'œil et se rapprochant de moi pour me soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve. Le moi qui pleure les aperçois à peine, elle ne voit que le désastre qui s'étale sur ses genoux. Elle hurle à la face du monde la mort de son cœur qui se répand sur elle et sur le pont._

_Tour à tour, ils viennent tenter de la, de me, réconforter, sans succès. Rien ne peut endiguer cette souffrance. Luffy s'approche et elle lève les yeux vers lui, il est le seul qui puisse la comprendre._

_« L…u….ffyyyy… »_

_Sa voix, ma voix, est brisée d'avoir tant pleuré, tant hurlé. Les sanglots se coincent dans ma gorge et je ne peux plus rien dire d'autre. Mais avec Luffy, ça devrait être suffisant, non ?_

_Je tiens serré contre ma poitrine se qui reste de toi. Quand ils s'approchent pour t'emmener, pour t'offrir la sépulture que tu mérites, je me dresse face à eux._

_« Non, s'il vous plait…. Pas tout de suite… encore un peu… juste un peu… je veux rester avec lui encore un peu… »_

_Je m'agenouille et ramène contre moi le maximum de partie de toi. Je tente de me rappeler tout les merveilleux moments passés ensemble quand Zoro se réveille enfin. Observant la scène d'un œil indifférent, il soupire bruyamment et part dans la cabine._

_Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui, seul toi m'est important. je veux graver encore quelques souvenirs de plus, même s'ils seront les plus douloureux car les derniers. Puis l'autre reviens et jette une pâle copie de toi à mes pieds.  
_

_Si un regard pouvait tuer, Zoro serait mort sur place. Je sens sur mon épaule la main de Luffy, rassurante et chaude, le seul qui me comprenne. Je lève les yeux vers lui tandis que lui s'accroupit à mes cotés et m'achève avec une simple phrase. Je suis définitivement seule...  
_

_« Nami, ce n'était qu'un coffre…. Un vieux coffre... »_

* * *

je sais, c'est court ^^ mais j'avais prévenue.

une review pour une auteure en manque?


	2. Chapter 2 : Luffy

_petite suite au premier chapitre. aujourd'hui c'est Luffy qui perd un être cher._

_les autre suivront peut-être si je trouve l'inspiration pour faire un mini-oneshot pour chaque._

* * *

Il avait toujours été là, premier compagnon de mes aventures, fidèle ami, présent à chacun instant surtout lors des fêtes et des festins. Même loin de moi, j'avais toujours une pensée pour lui, attendant avec impatience nos retrouvailles. Ce soir là, aussi c'était banquet et tu étais à l'honneur et moi aux anges.

Qui aurait put prédire que cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé, se terminerait par un tel drame ?

L'attaque fut sournoise et t'arracha à moi sans me laisser la moindre chance de venir à ton secours. A peine une seconde avant tu été prés de moi et l'instant suivant, ce monstre t'avais attrapé et plantait dans ta chair ses crocs acérés, te déchiquetant sans me laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste. Je t'avais perdu, je m'étais perdu, j'étais anéantis pat tant de violence à ton égard.

Mon corps pétrifié me force à regarder l'horreur de la scène qui se joue devant moi. Voir ton fluide vital couler les longs de ses mâchoires quand il arracha un morceau de ta chair me mis le cœur en pièces.

Et quand il abandonna les restes de toi, visiblement rassasié, je ne pus que contempler le carnage que cette bête cruelle t'avait infligé. Les lambeaux de peaux qui pendaient, déchirés et sanglants, cachaient à peine le blanc de tes os visible à travers les plaies béantes.

La fureur empli mon cœur et je me jetais sur ton agresseur bien déterminé à venger ta mort coute que coute.

« Usopp ! Enfoiré ! C'était mon gigot ! »


	3. Chapter 3 : Sanji

Sanji regardait incrédule le lit vide. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était partie et pourtant son absence au petit matin était criante, déchirante, incompréhensible…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il aurait pu répéter ce mot à l'infini sans pour autant espérer y trouver une réponse. Elle était partie sans un mot, sans un bruit, disparaissant dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de la nuit, le laissant perdu, seul et déboussolé dans l'obscurité. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans elle ? Comment continuer ce voyage sans sa présence rassurante ? Sa vision du monde changeait violemment, d'un seul coup, par sa seule absence.

Il se pencha sur les draps maintenant froids et trouva quelques mèches qu'elle avait laissé dernière elle dans son dernier voyage précipité. Il les effleura du bout des doigts, incapable d'accepter cette absence. Son cœur lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?!

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, luttant pour ne pas laisser les larmes amères qui lui brulaient les yeux couler le long des ses joues.

Puis il se redressa. Il allait devoir réclamer justice et le prix à payer pour ça allait être très, très élevé !

Il se dirigea vers le lit de son capitaine qui dormait à poings fermés, content de lui, avec l'arme du crime encore serrée dans sa main. Le coup partit, le capitaine s'envola, et Sanji lui hurla alors qu'il l'envoyait valser dans l'eau froide de la mer :

« LUFFY ! ENFOIRÉ ! POURQUOI T'AS COUPé MA MÈCHE ? »


	4. Chapter 4 : Robin

_blabla de l'auteure : petites veinardes ou veinards si garçon il y a ^^. aujourd'hui vous avez droit a plusieurs chapitres tout chaud. grâce à qui? à mes gentilles douleurs articulaires qui m'ont tenues éveillée presque toute la nuit... bon, ce matin pas fraiche mais c'est pas le propos, hein? _

_en tout cas, la nuit quand vous avez mal, écrire ça fait du bien, ça permet de penser à autre chose. alors histoire de ne pas pleurer, je me suis marrée en écrivant la suite de mes tous petits délires one-pieciens._

_un dernier mot : ENJOY!_

* * *

Elle regardait incrédule, l'horrible spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas… Ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant les sanglots qui y montaient.

Dire qu'il y a une minute, elle l'avait laissé pour aller chercher des rafraichissements, et maintenant… une minute avant elle le caressait du bout de ses doigts fins, admirant sa couleur incroyable, s'étonnant de ce touché si doux, respirant son odeur unique…

Une minute, soixante secondes… et le voilà réduit en charpie, des morceaux de lui étalés dans toute la pièce et elle sent son cœur qui se brise.

Elle pose les yeux sur l'auteur du massacre, géant cyborg qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Il ouvre la bouche, s'excuse, le coup est parti tout seul, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. S'excuse encore et encore et encore alors qu'elle reste immobile et silencieuse, laissant couler ses larmes sans un mot.

Puis il fait un pas, la main tendue vers elle. Elle se retourne et part en courant, s'éloigne de ce carnage, de cette scène d'horreur. Insupportable douleur. Elle fuit. Elle fuit la seule pièce qu'elle considérait comme sienne et se réfugie dans sa chambre. Nami la regarde, étonnée de la voir bouleversée, elle d'ordinaire si calme, si maitre d'elle-même. Alors dans un sanglot elle lui raconte…

« Francky… il a… tiré dans mon "_50 nuances de Grey"_… »

* * *

_nda : dois-je préciser que 50 nuances de Grey est un livre?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Usopp

Il jouait tous les trois dehors, bruyants, volubiles, joyeux et puis le drame était survenu.

Usopp se tenait assit dans l'herbe verte, ne voulant pas croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Le silence était tombé sur le pont du Sunny. Chopper s'était réfugié dans les bras de Brook qui pour une fois restait silencieux, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras d'un nakama. Silencieux, tout comme les autres. Enfermés dans leur tristesse qu'ils partageaient sans un mot.

Le sniper tendit une main et caressa du bout des doigts un fragile fragment de ce qui fut et qui maintenant était mort. Comment allait-il vivre sans lui ? il effleura les lèvres rouges, rouge comme le sang…

Il entendit Chopper se mettre à pleurer la perte de leur ami si cher. Il avait lui-même des larmes amères qui lui brulaient les yeux mais refusaient pourtant de couler. Des sanglots violents lui nouaient la gorge si fort qu'il peinait à respirer. Il allait étouffer. Mourir étouffer par sa peine.

Lui parti comment continuer ? Qui allait le guider ? Où trouver le courage de se lever ? L'envie d'avancer ? Non, sans lui, ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer, autant laisser la peine le consumer. Le rejoindre, ne faire qu'un, ne plus avoir mal… tentant, si tentant…

Il prend délicatement son visage et le serre contre sa poitrine. Enfin, les larmes acides coulent et dans un cri déchirant, Usopp hurle sa douleur. Le cri est long, chargé de peine, lourd de chagrin. Ces nakamas pleurent avec lui, partage sa douleur. Il les entend et quelque part, ça lui fait du bien.

Il pardonne. Comment faire autrement ? Ce n'était qu'un accident. Un stupide accident. Il ne lui en veut pas, il aurait dû le protéger, être plus fort qu'il ne l'est, encore plus, mais c'est trop tard maintenant… il est seul… à jamais seul…

Une phrase, une seule et l'espoir renait dans le cœur d'Usopp. Il lève ses yeux rougies vers le cyborg, n'osant pas y croire.

« Je peux essayer de le recoller… »

Son alter-ego aurait-il droit à une autre chance ? Sniperking…


	6. Chapter 6 : Zoro

La cuisine avait toujours été un endroit que j'aimais… et pourtant à cet instant j'aurais aimé ne jamais y avoir mit les pieds.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Ces deux questions résonnent si fort dans mon crâne qu'il va exploser ! Au moins, je la rejoindrais.

Je contemple les restes de toi qui s'étalent sur la table. Taches blanches et grises sur la nappe verte du cuistot. La pièce auparavant bruyante s'était faite silencieuse.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Comment atteindre mon but sans toi à mes cotés ?

Pourquoi t'a-t-il brisé ?

Mon cœur est en miette, il me fait mal, si mal, trop mal… j'aimerais me l'arracher pour devenir un être insensible pour ne plus ressentir à nouveau cette douleur. Cette douleur qui va me rendre fou. Faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais regarder les restes de toi me tue lentement, à petit feu. Les souvenirs partagés avec toi se bousculent dans ma tête, kaléidoscope d'images qui me tordent les entrailles.

Je lève les yeux, m'arrachant si difficilement de ce qui reste de toi, pour les poser sur ton assassin. Usopp couine comme une souris, terrorisé. Un rictus prend place sur mes lèvres et le sniper se liquéfie un peu plus. Il lâche son arme, un élastique, et les billes d'acier tombent au sol comme autant de larmes d'argent.

Envie de meurtre, envie de vengeance. Je vois rouge. Il va mourir. Comme toi.

Puis le cuistot pose une main sur mon épaule, me force à me rassoir. Sous mon regard assassin, il me tend quelque chose.

« J'en avais acheté deux bouteilles, alors calme toi. Même si c'est du saké haut de gamme, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. »


	7. Chapter 7 : Brook

Brook était assit sur le rebord de son hamac, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

S'il avait eu des yeux, il aurait pleuré.

S'il avait eu un cœur, il serait brisé.

Brisé. Ce mot semblait résumer à la perfection l'horreur de la scène qui s'était joué devant lui un instant plus tôt.

Seul.

Aussi seul que durant ces cinquante longues années, prisonniers du brouillard.

Pourtant il avait cru avoir retrouvé un équipage, des nakamas, une famille… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce crime odieux ?

Brisée. Telle était sa confiance

Brisé. Tel était son cœur.

Il tendit un doigt vers le petit tas de cendre qui colla à sa phalange, tache grise sur son os blanc.

Il soupira, si fort que même dans l'autre monde il fut entendu. Peut-être la retrouverait-il s'il y allait ? Après tout, il était mort depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce coté ci du monde…

La porte s'ouvrit, un rayon de soleil obscène éclair un fugace instant ce qui reste de ce qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde. Nami s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule, compatissante.

Comprend-t-elle ?

« J'ai si mal, Nami-san… »

« Je sais, Brook. »

« Elle m'avait été offerte par une femme remarquable. »

« Je suis navrée pour ça, les garçons ne l'ont pas fait exprès »

« …me donneras-tu ta culotte pour remplacer la sienne ? »

La colère de la rousse explosa.

Le pauvre squelette brisé s'envola.

Les cendres de la célèbre culotte s'étaient envolés.

Et il n'en n'aura pas d'autre pour la remplacer.


	8. Chapter 8 : Chopper

_disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-kami qui doit être content que je ne fasse pas du boy's love avec pour une fois. quoique..._

_cette fois à Chopper de pleurer, et je vous assure, ça pas été si facile que ça..._

* * *

Ça avait été une journée magnifique remplie de rires avec ses amis et Chopper tenait par la main sa meilleure amie. Ils s'amusaient, ils riaient, inconscients du drame qui couvait, qui les suivait, attendant le moment propice pour frapper.

soudain, l'occasion attendue se présente, une bousculade par deux géants et la main de Chopper qui lâche celle qui lui est le plus chère. Dans la mêlée, elle lui est arrachée et elle se fait piétiner, écraser par ses deux brutes insensibles qui se retournent peine, tout juste le temps de lui lancer un rire gras au visage, fiers d'eux.

Chopper a les yeux embués de larmes, il ne voit plus rien. Plus rien que les reste d'elle. Il n'entend plus rien. Rien que les battements sourds de son propre cœur et à cet instant il aurait voulu qu'il cesse, qu'il arrête sa course folle et qu'il le laisse la rejoindre. Ça faisait si mal, trop mal, il voulait… il voulait mourir... il voulait qu'ils meurent... il voulait les tuer de ses mains !

Il releva la tête, la rage au ventre, le cœur en miette et rencontra les visages de ses amis qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui pour le soutenir. Les visages fermés, durs, autant en colère que lui.

Ça allait saigner, ça allait être un carnage.

Déjà Luffy retirait son chapeau, le confiant à Nami. Zoro défit son bandana, le nouant sur ses cheveux. Usopp enfila ses lunettes et arma son kurokabuto. Alors Chopper se releva, croqua une rumball et tous ensemble se jetèrent dans le combat.

Un combat violent, ardent, enflammé…

un combat pour l'honneur, la fierté…

un combat au nom d'une barba papa écrasée.


	9. Chapter 9 : Franky

_Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-kami qui doit être content que je ne fasse pas du boy's love avec pour une fois. Quoique..._

_Le dernier de l'équipage Mugiwara, Franky._

* * *

Le champ de bataille était à lui, il en avait besoin et ça les autres l'avaient compris. Pas un seul ne se risqua à mettre un pied dans la bataille.

Franky faisait un carnage, hurlant sa peine, clamant sa douleur à coup de poing, de laser, de toute son armada interne.

Il avait mal, il était triste et il allait leur faire payer!

Mais faire payer quoi au juste ? Peu de temps avant tout le monde se bastonnait dans l'allégresse générale d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec un vaisseau de la Marine. Malencontreuse pour les pauvres marins qui n'avaient rien demandé, s'entend. Et puis le drame.

Elle était toujours avec lui, toujours près de lui et cette fois-ci ce fut ce qui la tua. Une balle perdue tirée par un jeune freluquet terrorisé d'être face aux chapeaux de paille et s'en fut fini d'elle.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien à part voir cette balle passer près de son visage au ralenti et entendre l'horrible détonation qui sonna comme un gong sinistre et glauque.

La sensation de vide, d'absence, se fit sentir de suite. Son cœur se brisa, la colère l'envahi recouvrant de rouge son champ de vision. Il ne voyait que le noir brillant éparpillé de partout, il ne voyait que ça et le noir le fit voir rouge. Celle qui le suivait depuis les évènements de Water Seven, celle qu'il chérissait le plus, venait de disparaitre si bêtement.

Il se releva lentement, le visage grave, dur. Ses amis qui avaient suivi la scène s'éclipsèrent discrètement, ne voulant pas rester dans la ligne de mire de la machine à tuer qui se dressait devant eux.

Alors Franky fit un carnage, dégommant à qui mieux-mieux, vengeant la perte de sa paire de lunettes de soleil fétiche, celles qu'Iceberg lui avait offert avant qu'il s'en aille rejoindre les Mugiwara.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, des envies, faites-le moi savoir, je continuerais peut-être cette série avec d'autres perso que les Mugiwara.  
_


	10. Chapter 10 : Kidd

_Disclamer: rien à moi, tout à Oda-sama. vaux mieux, vu ce que j'en fais..._

_blabla de l'auteure : comme j'ai enfin fini de torturer les Mugiwara, au moins pour le moment, je m'attaque à un autre perso : Kidd ^^_

_sinon, je me suis créée un petit compte facebook spécial pour parler de manga, de fics, de tout quoi ^^, si vous avez envie bien entendu ^^ : __** www(point)facebook(point)com/lisenchan(point)fanfi ction**_

* * *

Trafalgar Law. Eustass Kidd. Face à face, débout sur le pont, leurs flottes prêtes au combat. Enfin… cette bataille, ils l'avaient attendu longtemps…

« Alors Law… prêt a te prendre une déculottée ? »

Sourire carmin, regard de tueur.

« Eustass-ya… tu parles trop. »

Sourire froid, regard de sociopathe.

Le sourire carmin disparut, les yeux se plissèrent.

« Tu me fais chier, Law ! Je vais vous couler, toi et ta sale gueule et j'aurais peut-être enfin la paix ! »

« C'est con… tu ne verras plus mon cul non plus. »

« Laaaaaw »

Un nom prononcé dans un grognement. Le rouquin était énervé.

La bataille commença, violente, rapide, sans pitié.

Les coups étaient précis, nets, sans bavures.

Les bateaux coulaient dans les eaux bleues, transpercés par la flèche rouge de la mort implacable. Les deux capitaines menaient la danse à leur façon, stratégique et réfléchit pour l'un, instinctive et puissante pour l'autre.

Un pari, un défi lancé pour corser la bataille attisait leurs flammes guerrières.

Un duel pour la fierté, un duel pour dominer.

« Hors de question que je perdes, Law ! Tu seras celui de dessous comme d'habitude ! »

Un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire étira les lèvres du Chirurgien de la Mort, provocation lancée au-dessus de l'étendu bleue du champ de bataille qui les séparait.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop Eustass-ya… E-2, touché… coulé… »

Les lèvres carmines s'entrouvrent, les yeux s'agrandirent. Kidd a perdu. Tout perdu. La partie, la fierté, la dominance.

« Noooooon ! »


	11. Chapter 11 : Ace

_Disclamer : Ace ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage…_

_Blabla de l'auteure : ben allez au tour d'Ace, demande de Nathdawn ^^. Entre le chapitre de Kidd écrit cette nuit (vive les changements temps ! ça réveille ma vieillerie…) et celui-là écrit ce matin en allant au boulot, je me dis que ça leur réussit pas trop, aux pauvres bishos, de passer entre mes mains à ces heures indues ^^._

* * *

BAM !

Le bruit sourd d'un homme qui tombe à genoux sur le bois d'un pont d'un navire. Un brun au teint halé halète, tâches de rousseurs sur les joues rosies, torse nu galbé et musclé. Il était sexy.

Sexy à mort. Sexy à séduire la Mort.

Il a porté les mains à son cou pour tenter le flot rouge qui s'écoule. Sa vue se trouble, les larmes coulent sur les tâches de rousseurs en silence.

Trop sexy. Il a tenté la Mort.

Il lève ses yeux marron embués vers celui qui tient la Faux. Le blond le regarde, impassible au début avant de soupirer et d'éteindre son feu bleu.

« Pour…quoi ? »

Un mot. Un seul. Et il a l'impression de s'arracher la gorge.

« T'es pas encore assez fort, Ace. »

Le plus vieux des deux de baisse devant son cadet et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà rebelles puis se relève, les mains sur les hanches et regarde le jeune homme à genoux devant lui, les taches rouges sang tout autour de lui.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres fines.

« Allez, ramasse tes perles, on va aller le rafistoler encore une fois, ton collier. »

Il était sexy.

Sexy à mort.

Mais la Mort devra encore attendre un peu.


	12. Chapter 12 : Law

_Blabla de l'auteure : vous m'aviez réclamée Law, je vous avais fait Kidd… alors voilà, j'ai torturé un peu le chirurgien le plus sexy d'OP rien que pour vous faire plaisir ^^_

* * *

Sonné.

Les tympans résonnant encore douloureusement de l'explosion soudaine lui vrillaient le crâne d'un acouphène strident.

Amorphe.

Law était au sol de ce qui était son labo et il avait mal. Pas à ces nombreuses plaies, coupures, blessures, ni même à sa tête… non, il avait mal à un endroit d'où il n'aurait jamais cru souffrir un jour, son cœur. Assit parmi les débris de verre et de métal, il regardait devant lui une forme devenue presque méconnaissable. Il tendit ses longs doigts fins, tremblants, dans un mouvement lent, effleurant à peine la fourrure blanche calcinée.

Brusquement, il ramena à lui sa main, la pressant contre ses lèvres pour étouffer un bruit qui tentait d'en sortir. Un sanglot ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-ce à cause de l'eau de mer qu'il avait fait apparaitre pour éteindre les flammes qu'il se sentait si étrange ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il perdait le contrôle.

Tandis qu'il regardait la boule de poil ravagée par l'incendie avec ce pincement au niveau du cœur si douloureux, l'image devint flou et vacillante. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris au plus profond de son être et toucha ses joues humides.

Des larmes ?

Un cœur douloureux ?

Serait-il possible qu'il soit… triste ?

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'objet responsable de cette sensation inconnue pour lui. Compagnon fidèle, à ses cotés depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus depuis quand, doudou en fourrure taille adulte, maintenant réduit en poussière.

Des coups portés contre la porte de métal tordue par la déflagration le tirèrent de sa douleur et il sécha ses yeux rapidement. La porte céda et Sachi et Pingouin entrèrent en trombe, avisant d'un coup d'œil le désastre et leur capitaine qui se relevait en chancelant.

- Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ?

Law regarda autour de lui et voyant la désolation qui l'entourait se dit qu'elle correspondait bien à l'état de son cœur.

Ouais… Faites remonter le sous-marin, j'ai besoin d'air frais.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur capitaine sortir en titubant de la pièce, tête nue et pâle comme la Mort puis leurs regards tombèrent eux aussi sur la fourrure calcinée.

- Va falloir lui acheter un autre bonnet.

- Pourquoi pas une casquette pour changer ?

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : voilà, c'était ma vision sur le pourquoi Law change de couvre-chef pendant l'ellipse des deux ans ^^_

_Ça vous a plut ?_


	13. Chapter 13 : Baggy

**disclamer : rien à moi, encore... ou tant mieux, ça dépend des points vues ^^**

**paring : Baggy**

**blabla de l'auteure : et voila Baggy le Clown qui passe par mes mains pour son plus grand malheur ^^ et avec ce chapitre, je clos les demandes de Nathdawn. la dernière et celle qui m'aura fait le plus suer XD**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Elle avait toujours été près de lui, partie intégrante de son univers… alors pourquoi était-il là, ce matin, sans elle ? Assit sur le bord de son lit, Baggy passa sa main droite sur son visage, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Le clown ne rigolait plus… Le clown pleurait.

Il pleurait son absence inexpliquée au réveil, il pleurait le manque cruel qui en résultait, il pleurait la trahison que ça impliquait.

Qui ?

Quand ?

Avec qui était-elle partie ? Qui lui avait volé ? Elle était à lui, sienne, entièrement, complètement. À lui seul. Qui avait osé mettre la main dessus ? Malheureux pirate, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait retrouver celui qui lui avait ravi ce qui était sien et lui ferait passer l'envie de prendre ce qui appartenait au grand capitaine Baggy.

Le clown ne pleurait plus… Le clown était furax.

Il se leva, lentement, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte de sa cabine. Porte qu'il dégonda plus qu'il n'ouvrit. À pas mesuré il gagna l'étage supérieur, envoyant voler la porte qui menait au pont d'un coup de pied, pont à présent aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

Pas un bruit, pas un murmure, tous pouvait voir que le capitaine n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Le visage hermétiquement fermé, le regard noir, ses longs cheveux bleus tombant en lourdes mèches sur son visage, Baggy passa ses hommes en revus. Les siens, avec lui depuis le début, les autres venant d'Impel Down. Et tous, sans exception, tremblèrent quand le regard furibond se posa sur eux.

Et quand il parla, sa voix était grave, basse, lourde de menace… effroyable.

Le clown était furax… Le clown était terrifiant.

« Vous vous êtes bien marré ?... Ok… maintenant c'est à mon tour… »

Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs. Il était visiblement grand temps que celle-ci se termine.

« Si je trouve le salopard qui à cru pouvoir prendre ce qui était à moi, je le découpe en morceaux petit à petit, très lentement… peut-être même que je lui ferais bouffer ses morceaux… »

Le clown s'amusa des réactions des uns et des autres un moment, un rictus sadique et satisfait sur les lèvres avant que son visage ne se referme de nouveau en constatant le manque, l'absence cruelle et violente, immense.

« Mais si jamais il venait l'envie au coupable de se dénoncer, je veux bien être magnanime et seulement l'abandonner sur le premier cailloux venu… alors… QUI A VOLE MA MAIN GAUCHE ?! »

* * *

**blabla de l'auteure (bis) : bon, j'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire avec mes betises ^^. sinon, petite réponses aux demandes : **

**à Jacky = je ne pense pas pouvoir honorer toutes tes demandes, j'ai fais celles qui se couplaient avec Nath (pour plus de facilité) mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire Shank et Miwahk. je vais voir pour Perona, peut-être que, mais je ne promet rien ^^ **

**à Plume de Zebre = tu me sors des pointures là... je me les laisse sous le coude, voir si l'inspiration vient ^^**

**bizouilles mes petits chats**


End file.
